A need exists for equipment for extending the time for harvesting and collecting sap from trees. Sap is generally harvested using spouts, also sometimes referred to as spiles, which are inserted into corresponding tapped holes made on the trunks of trees during the periods of tree dormancy. The sap flows out of the trees through the spouts and is further collected thereafter. Some implementations use buckets or the like in which the sap can drip by gravity and accumulate underneath the spouts. Other implementations use a vacuum system which draws the sap to a central sap processing facility.
A need has existed to improve the period of time that sap will flow from trees, and for the collection of sap with equipment that does not harm a tree. Sap collection can be obtained from all species of maple, walnut, butternut, basswood, hickory and potentially other tree general.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.